What's Yours Is Mine
by ZareEraz
Summary: Zoro x Luffy. Luffy steals Zoro's clothes and runs out onto the deck where everyone else is enjoying some down time. Crack, oneshot.


A/N: ZareEraz here! Another crack fic coming your way! I couldn't get this idea out of my head after seeing some cute fanart of Zolu, so I had to write a story about it! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! :3

What's Yours Is Mine

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy said, leaning into the swordsman's bare chest and tucking his smaller body against his first mate's larger one. Both men were naked, their clothes strewn about the small storage room that they'd kind of taken over ever since the crew had reunited, the swiped extra blankets and mattress a mess after their lovemaking. The Sunny and her crew had had a few days of uninterrupted peace, and they'd all made good use of the free time. Sanji spent his hours playing host and trying to woo Robin and Nami while the two of them read and worked on maps together, Franky was busy inventing the building cannons that he and Ussop would then shoot off, much to Chopper's delight as he watched them while he made his medicines and Brook would nap and drink tea and play music whenever he felt like it. Luffy and Zoro (between goofing off and working out, respectively) spent as much time together as they could, including having sex and napping together. They'd done the former this time and were resting afterwards while the rubber man just babbled and giggled as the swordsman listened to him contently, but he still participated when Luffy addressed him.

"What?" He groaned cracking open his good eye to look at his lover.

"What do you call this thing?" Luffy asked, grabbing Zoro's coat and holding it up.

"It's kind of like a kimono, but a haori coat is probably closer to what it is. Why?"He replied.

"I dunno. I couldn't think of what it was called." Luffy threw the coat over his shoulders and stuck his arms into it, giggling when his much smaller body was drowned in fabric. The neckline and shoulders were way to big and kept slipping off and Luffy had to shake the sleeves down his arms to find his hands, the fabric bunching at his elbows before sliding down again. Zoro smiled, amused by his antics.

"What did you think it was?"

"A dress."

"A dress? Seriously?" Ticked that his boyfriend though he was wearing a dress, Zoro glared at him.

"I told you I couldn't remember what it was called!" The younger man argued as his boyfriend huffed and rolled away from him. "Aw! Zoro! Don't be like that!"

"I'm tired." Was all he said, starting to settle down for a mid-afternoon nap.

"Fine." Luffy pouted, sticking out his lip like a child. The rubber man looked around for something to entertain himself with and spotted the rest of Zoro's clothes mixed in with his, a devious smile breaking out on his face. Zoro heard some rustling and moving but he figured that Luffy was just getting comfortable…that is, until he heard the mischievous giggles of his captain and rolled around to see what was up.

"I'm headin' out." Luffy said, still chuckling as he disappeared out the door, Zoro's coat dragging on the floor behind him, too short to fill it out. Zoro's pants were also tied around his head like a bandana, the legs making up a huge bow at the back. Two seconds after Luffy was gone, the swordsman realized that his underwear had disappeared as well…leaving him nothing to wear except Luffy's clothes…which were too small…

"LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!" Zoro leapt up in a panic, running after the rubber man and grabbing the only thing that would cover his manhood: Luffy's hat! Hearing Zoro's yell, Luffy giggled again and ran as fast as he could down the Sunny's halls and out onto the main deck, trying not to trip over his borrowed clothing.

"Ah! Zoro's chasing me!" Luffy laughed, running across the grassy deck, past Brook, Robin and Nami who were having tea and Sanji who was serving tea to the ladies and making the skeleton pour his own. He drew their attention, and the quartet raised an eyebrow at their captain running around in Zoro's clothes (except Brook who didn't have any eyebrows yohoho!).

"That's not something you see every day." Robin commented, sipping her tea. Two seconds later, Zoro came running out holding Luffy's hat over his crotch, shouting obscenities and trying to grab the younger man. The group stared at the pair for just a moment before they reacted.

"You see that one even less." Nami sighed, face-palming as the first mate ran naked across the deck.

"Nami-swan! Robin-dear! Don't look at that pervert!" Sanji growl-sang, still trying to be his charming self and get mad at Zoro at the same time. "Cover your eyes!" The cook quickly placed both hands across the ladies' faces, but Robin's sprouted and eye on the back of his hand, watching the festivities with a small smile on her face.

"Did someone call me?" Franky's head popped up from the front deck, looking down to see who'd called for a pervert.

"Not you!" Sanji retorted, glaring at him. And that's when Franky saw a naked Zoro and sloppily dressed Luffy running around on the lower deck. "Show it, brother! SUPER!" The cyborg hit his signature pose to praise his brother in perverted-ness.

"Shut up, Franky!" Zoro snapped, blushing furiously as Chopper's and Ussop's heads popped out of the kitchen where Sanji had left them to snack while he entertained Nami and Robin. The pair saw what was going on and burst into giggled, holding their stomachs and laughing at Zoro and Luffy as they careened across the deck. "It's not like I wanted to do this!"

"But it's fun!" Luffy giggled. "I like wearing your stuff! What's yours is mine, right?" He laughed again, dodging Zoro's hand and running a circle the man and jumping up onto the kitchen railing, the swordsman close behind him. Ussop's and Chopper's laughter got louder when Zoro's naked butt ran past them and man punched them on the head for good measure, leaving two discombobulated crewmates in his wake.

"That's not how it goes! Its 'what's mine is yours,' dumbass!" Zoro leapt into the air to try and tackle his boyfriend off of the rail, but Luffy was too quick.

"All of its mine! Zoro's mine!" Dodging his lover, Luffy stretched his arms up to grab the mast, pulling himself up and out of Zoro's reaching hand (the other still occupied with keeping his groin covered).

"No, it's NOT! Get back here you asshole!" The swordsman used his powerful legs to jump up after the captain, managing to grab the slippery little monster before he got away and sent them falling back to the ground, Luffy's straw hat fluttering to the grass next to them.

"Let go of me!" Luffy struggled in Zoro's arms, but the man had an iron grip on him and kept it while they crashed back onto the grass, shaking the whole ship. Having got Luffy in his arms, Zoro grabbed his coat and opened it, exposing Luffy's naked body and then shoved the man up and forwards with his feet, standing up and throwing his coat over his body and slipping his arms into the sleeves in one fluid motion. Luffy was still stepping onto the ground and trying to keep his balance when he felt a pair of large arms wrap around him, enfolding him back inside the green fabric of Zoro's clothes. Having caught Luffy, Zoro stalked back off towards their storage room with a furious scowl on his face, but the look of death was undermined by the deep blush coating his cheeks. Luffy was laughing again, wriggling one arm out from Zoro's iron grip and stretching it behind them to grab his hat before recoiling it.

"Shi shi shi!"

"Can it, Luffy! You're so dead for this!" Zoro hissed, carrying the smaller man inside and slamming the door shut with a vengeance. "And give me back my pants!" The shout could still be heard, even with the door closed. The rest of the crew was left outside to imagine what the pissed off swordsman was going to do to his captain, but really, they already knew what was coming and stayed away from that particular storage room for a long, long time.

End.

A/N: And there you go! I hope you like it! See ya!


End file.
